


Aliens

by ttsg



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttsg/pseuds/ttsg
Summary: “Did you want to be an alien?” He asked.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Do I hate myself? Yes. Will I stop? No.

“I wonder what it would like to be an alien,” Josh said, turning over on Tyler’s lap. His head was pillowed on Tyler’s thighs, a gentle hand working the curls in his hair. He’d gotten Tyler to let him put on X-Files again.   
  
“Do we have to do that, that thing again?” Tyler asked. Josh found it funny that talking about sex made Tyler a blushing schoolboy but the minute the door closed he was shoving Josh around and being demanding. Josh shrugged and looked up at Tyler.

 

“I mean, did you want to?” Josh asked, still unsure how he felt about roleplaying. He’d much rather just have Tyler bend him over, exposition wasn’t his thing. Tyler shrugged too, his hands stilling in Josh’s hair.

 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it, like, if you wanted,” he said and Josh let out a laugh, turning to the TV again. He was quiet for a long time before he squirmed around on Tyler’s lap.

 

“How do aliens have kids?” He asked and Tyler rolled his eyes. Josh should be the expert, not him. 

 

“They lay eggs, don’t they?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Josh said, a nervous laugh coming out.

 

Tyler was silent for awhile, trying to figure out what Josh meant by his questions, his weird behavior. 

 

“Josh?” He asked quietly, not even earning a hum as a response. He knew something was up then and only one thing came to mind. He figured he’d ask it anyway, play it off as a joke if Josh responded badly.

 

“Did you want to be an alien?” He asked. Josh rolled over slowly, looking like he might start crying any minute. Tyler hadn’t seen him this nervous in a long time. He’d been biting away the skin on his lips leaving them red and raw, bleeding down the center of them. His tongue darted out to lick up the small bit of blood and Tyler frowned.

 

“Hey, come on, you can talk to me. It’s not weird, it’s just roleplay,” he tried though if he was honest, the child bearing part was a little weird but he could also understand curiosity. 

 

“I thought it would kind of be like anal beads, I’ve always wanted to try those,” he said quietly, looking to the wall instead of at Tyler. The words sent a shiver down Tyler’s spine that he was sure didn’t go unnoticed. He felt his dick take interest in the conversation.

 

“Well, do you want to try it?” He offered, trying to remember if they even had eggs in the fridge. 

 

“You made the cake a few days ago, we didn’t finish them off,” Josh mumbled, seeming to understand where Tyler’s mind had wandered. Tyler gave Josh a reassuring smile and leaned down, kissing Josh’s forehead.

 

“It’s okay, come on, we can try it,” Tyler offered and Josh sat up, rubbing away the dampness in his eyes before he crawled over on the couch, situating himself on Tyler’s lap. Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh easily, rubbing slow circles into his hips. He took things slow, soft. Gentle kisses to bitten lips, comforting touches. He was a little disappointed when Josh pulled away and stood up. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s try it. Just, uh, just give me a few minutes and then I’ll be ready,” he said and Tyler nodded.

 

“Did you want to try the-”

 

“Yeah,” Josh said, cutting him off. Neither of them really wanted to say outloud what they were about to do. Tyler nodded his head and went into the kitchen as he heard the bedroom door close down the hall. He grabbed the carton of eggs and opened it, only finding three. He figured that would be more than enough if Josh actually wanted to go through with it. 

 

Tyler walked down the hall and sat down outside of the bedroom door, knocking on it with two raps just so Josh knew he was there and patiently waiting. It was quiet on the other side and he didn’t mind. He knew how nervous Josh could be about trying new things, knew that he had a mindset that allowed him to forget and enjoy. Tyler didn’t interrupt.

 

“Yeah,” he heard from the other side a few minutes later. He stood and opened the door, walking in and setting the eggs down on the bedside table. He looked at Josh for a moment, tilting his head to the side, studying. 

 

He had the alien mask on and nothing else, his dick already hard and pressing up against his stomach. He was quiet and Tyler couldn’t tell what his facial expression was. He was only a little disappointed that he wouldn’t get to kiss Josh. 

 

Josh squirmed under the stare, letting out a shaky breath. 

 

“It’s pumpkin, I know you’re going to ask,” Josh said, hands gripping the covers under him to keep from reaching out to touch himself. Tyler nodded his head and went to take his shirt and pants off, leaving his boxers on for the moment. 

 

He kept quiet, knowing it unnerved Josh, made him anxious, made him squirm. It left Tyler feeling powerful. He let his fingertips dance over Josh’s chest, stomach, barely touching him but he heard a small whimper anyway. Tyler had worn that very same mask before, curious what it was like on stage for Josh. He remembered it was a little suffocating, a little blinding. Tyler guessed it was more than enough for Josh to forget who he was. 

 

His fingers were gentle but his words weren’t.

 

“Look at you, just a fucking slut. I’ve hardly even touched you and you’re squirming like you’re going to lose it. I haven’t even started,” he said, his fingers light over Josh’s throat. He could feel him swallow, could see him tilt his head back. Josh was silently begging for more and Tyler wouldn’t give it to him just yet. 

 

“If you come before I say so, then we’re done,” he said quietly but his tone serious.

 

“But Tyler-”

 

“Shut up, I didn’t give you permission to speak my name like you know me,” he said, leaning in closer and staring into the mask's eyes.

 

“You’re just a little science experiment,” he said and Josh whined at the words, trying to arch up into Tyler’s touch, trying to get friction. Tyler was quick, his hand going to Josh’s hip, holding him down.

 

“Think I could fuck you? Get you pregnant?” He asked, the words sparking something in his chest. Tyler realized that maybe he needed it, too. Maybe he wanted to imagine that he and Josh could have their own kid like any other couple. Josh just nodded his head, reaching up and grabbing at Tyler’s hands. His mouth was open like he was going to start begging but nothing came out.

 

“What would the other creatures say about you? A slut like you let a human take control? You’ve fucked up, Alien, you’re mine now,” Tyler said, fingers wrapping around Josh’s throat that time, barely putting any pressure.

 

“All yours, I’m all yours. Please make me yours,” Josh begged, his hands going limp and dropping to his sides. Tyler pulled away and wiped off his hands, sitting up on his knees.

 

“Turn over,” he said and Josh fumbled for a moment, losing his balance in his haste to get on his knees. He rested on his elbows, back arched and face pressed into fabric. Tyler ran his hands along Josh’s ass and his back. He was gentle with his hands still.

 

Tyler knew that Josh was on edge, his body tensing under each touch. He leaned down and pressed his tongue flat against Josh’s hole, his hands soft on Josh’s thigh, rubbing gently into the muscle until Josh relaxed. 

 

“I can’t fuck you on my fingers if you’re this tense,” he said, running his finger in circles over Josh’s hole for emphasis. Josh moaned, trying to press back but Tyler pulled his hand away. 

 

“Don’t want your fingers, want your cock, want you to fuck me,” Josh mumbled, his voice shaky and thick with something. Tyler thought it might have been tears.

 

“I don’t think you deserve my cock,” he said easily, reaching over to where they kept the lube. 

 

Tyler started slow, pressing one finger in slow, slow, going in as deep as he could. Josh was shaking already, pleading for Tyler to let him come, to let him finish but Tyler kept quiet.

 

“I told you the consequences if you came before I told you,” he reminded and Josh let out a whimper but nodded his head anyway.

 

“More, please,” he whined and Tyler didn’t hesitate to give into the demands. He had two fingers inside Josh, teasing at his prostate and relishing in the moans and pleas. He watched as Josh fell apart and this time he was sure there were tears. The mask was dark but the corners of the eyes were damp, his voice was thick. He sniffled and tried to wipe his nose. 

 

Tyler had a third finger in and Josh was pushing back, trying to get more friction, tired of the slow pace. He made sure that Tyler rubbed against his prostate with each slow thrust, made sure that Tyler knew how needy was, how bad he wanted Tyler to fuck him. 

 

“Please, please, Ty-, please,” Josh mumbled, wiggling his hips like he couldn’t get enough. Tyler dug his nails into Josh’s hip where he was holding onto him.

 

“What is it? Use your words, I know you can speak my language,” he said and Josh whined.

 

“Please fuck me, I’m open enough, please, please,” he begged and Tyler tsked him.

 

“I told you, you’re just a science experiment. You don’t deserve my cock,” Tyler said and he basked in the way Josh cried out, the way he sounded like he might start sobbing. 

  
Tyler was pressing a fourth finger against Josh and it was more than they usually did and Josh was stuck, unsure if he wanted to fuck himself back on four or if he wanted to pull away. Tyler pressed his finger in slowly and Josh hissed under his breath.

 

“Fuck, that hurts, it’s too much,” he said but he was still pushing his hips back, still silently begging for more. Tyler trusted that Josh would stop it if things were too much. Tyler stayed slow, leaning down to press a kiss to the small of Josh’s back. 

 

“Relax,” he said again, easing his fingers in and out slowly. Josh whimpered underneath him, mumbling incoherently. Tyler pulled his fingers out and leaned over, grabbing for the eggs, He grabbed one and barely pressing it against Josh’s hole. He yelped at the coldness of it, recoiling from Tyler and whimpering again.

 

“Think I could do it? Be the first human to fuck an alien?” He asked and Josh nodded quickly.

 

“Please, fuck me,” he tried and Tyler shook his head. He pushed his boxers down to his thighs, using the lube that was still on his fingers as he stroked himself slowly. Tyler leaned back in, licking at Josh’s stretched hole, loving the way he could dip his tongue inside without any resistance. He loved the way Josh gasped and whined, pushing back, needy and demanding without even talking. 

 

Tyler worked his cock quickly in his hand, feeling his orgasm coming up fast. He pulled away much to Josh’s disappointment.

 

“Please, please, I’m so close,” Josh said but Tyler didn’t give him a response. He jacked himself off over Josh, coming with a low moan, watching as his come landed on Josh’s skin. Over his ass and down his back, the contrast in colors looked good against Josh’s skin. 

 

Tyler scooped the come up with his fingers, staring at it for a second before he was fingering Josh again, pressing in deep with four fingers, rubbing at his prostate. 

 

“Not gonna last,” Josh whined, a fist coming up to his mouth. Tyler pulled his fingers out then, spreading a little more lube on Josh.

 

He picked the egg back up, rolling it between his palms for a second to try and bring it closer to body temperature. It didn’t work as well as he’d hoped.

 

He pressed the egg against Josh’s hole, barely putting pressure against Josh.

 

“You sure?” He asked, not caring that he broke character. He wanted to make sure that Josh was okay before he did anything. Josh nodded slowly, whining when Tyler didn’t push the egg in then. 

 

“Yes, yes, please,” he said finally, frustration leaking into his tone. 

 

Tyler did press it in. He watched as Josh slowly relaxed, his body stretching around the egg just a little more. Tyler ran soothing fingers around his hole, hoping to distract him from some of the pain. Tyler watched as the egg went in further and further until it disappeared. The only thing he could see was the way Josh trembled, his mouth open and panting. 

 

“More,” Josh whispered, a choked moan escaping his lips as he shifted, the egg still inside him. Tyler reached for the second one, his free hand still stroking over Josh’s hole, soft and gentle, occasionally slipping inside to push the egg in further. 

 

“Okay,” Tyler whispered, pressing the tip of the egg against Josh.

 

“Wait, sorry,” he whispered and Tyler pulled the egg away immediately.

 

“No, it was just a little dry, more lube,” he said, voice strained and cracking, broken. Tyler nodded and spread lube over the egg before he was pressing it in slowly again. He heard a quiet clack as they bumped together, the second egg halfway in. Tyler kept pushing, listening to the quiet whimpers and moans. 

 

He got the second one in completely and he rewarded Josh with gentle caresses and some more soft licks to his hole. He flattened his tongue against Josh, barely pressing the tip of his tongue inside. He could feel the hard shell of the egg when he did. Tyler pulled back and ran his hands up and down Josh’s back, rubbing his hands into tensed muscles. 

 

“One more,” Tyler whispered.

 

“Okay.”

 

He coated the last egg in lube, pressing the tip of it to Josh and watched him shudder. He pressed it in slowly, easing it in until it was halfway.

 

“Oh, God, no more. It’s too much, I can’t do it,” Josh repeated, over and over. He was still pressing back against Tyler. It was his own fault when the egg was pushed in farther. He let out a moan, turning his face to hide in the pillow while he sucked in deep breaths. He placed his cheek back on the fabric, still begging Tyler to stop.

 

“Too full, it’s too full,” he whispered and Tyler shook his head, leaning in to kiss the top of the egg, the backs of Josh’s thighs.

 

“Only half of it’s left,” he said and Josh whined.

 

Tyler pushed it in slowly until he heard Josh sob. He stopped then, satisfied that the egg was mostly inside of him. Only the very tip of the egg could be seen and Tyler thought that it was more than enough. He kissed up Josh’s back, kissing where he knew Josh’s cheek would be before he helped him turn over. He listened to the way Josh cried out as he felt the eggs shift with his movements. Tyler was kissing at his neck, hands running up his chest and over his shoulders, down his arms. 

 

“Such a good experiment, I think it was successful. You look so good, did so good,” Tyler said, whispering the praise into Josh’s neck. 

 

“Only for you,” Josh said, tentatively reaching up to stroke at Tyler’s cheek. 

 

“How could they let an alien fall in love with a human?” Tyler asked and he had intended it be demanding and rude but he couldn’t, not after what Josh had done. He was instead full of pride, love, he couldn’t even pretend to be rude. 

 

“So good for me, always so good, carrying my kids,” he said, whispering the praise to Josh’s chest, his stomach. Tyler kissed the tip of Josh’s cock before he pulled away. He watched as Josh shifted, letting his legs fall apart, letting Tyler watch. 

 

“Oh, God,” Josh whispered, whimpering as he arched his back, his abs flexing with the effort it took. Tyler watched as the egg was slowly pushed out, only a quarter of it showing. Tyler ran his hands over Josh’s shins and knees, touching him, encouraging him. He watched as the first egg fell out, rolling on the sheets for just a second. 

 

Josh had to pause, panting into the air, his chest shaking with each breath, more tears soaking the mask.

 

“It hurts, it hurts,” he said and Tyler leaned forward, kissing over Josh’s chest again. His fingers were poking at Josh’s hole, feeling this time instead of watching. 

 

“You’re doing so good, almost done,” he whispered and he could feel the egg pressing against his finger, sliding slowly along his skin. The second one fell out, clacking the first as they connected on the sheets. 

 

“Wait,” Tyler said, sitting back on his heels to watch. He pressed his finger into Josh again, pushing the egg farther up, watching as Josh cried out, knowing that the egg was pressed into his prostate.

 

He pulled his finger out with a smile, letting Josh push the last one out. 

 

It was almost out when Josh’s back arched, letting out a long moan as he came untouched. The egg squeezed out, joining the others but it couldn’t be heard over Josh’s moans. Tyler grinned, leaning forward and taking the head of Josh’s dick into his mouth, cleaning off the small bit of come that was there. He ran his tongue over the head, sucking gently until a hand pulled roughly at his hair.

 

“Hurts, hurts so bad,” Josh said and Tyler pulled away, leaning up and kissing Josh through the mask.

 

“So good for me, always so good for me,” Tyler whispered.

  
He leaned back and picked up the eggs, putting them back in the carton and replacing that on the bedside table. Tyler ran his hands up Josh’s body, fingers slipping under the mask and pulling it off. 

 

Josh’s eyes were red, his face wet with tears and sweat. His hair was matted to his forehead but he was smiling. Tyler leaned in and kissed him, cupping his jaw, gentle, everything gentle. 

 

He was whispering praise into Josh’s mouth in the form of moans, his hands laying compliments over Josh’s skin.

  
Tyler pulled away, leaving only to get a damp towel. He cleaned Josh up as best he could before he climbed back into bed, welcoming Josh with open arms. Tyler didn’t even mind the sweat as he ran his fingers through Josh’s hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Joshua "Eggmaster" Dun
> 
> my legacy is honestly just going to be the weirdest smut you've ever enjoyed.


End file.
